The Legend Continues
by jerseygrl90
Summary: Teen Titans. We know 'em. We love 'em. And I'm sure you'll get to know and love the NEXT GENERATION. Back after a short removal. Editing finished. Romance! Humor! TITAN CHILDREN! What more can you ask for? Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Thuget
1. THE NEXT GENERATION

Hola! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! I'm here to present my new story in which you are about to read you lucky bastards! I have been more than thrilled with the reviews on my 2 existing stories of which I hope you read as well. There is my one and only one-shot "Halftime Romance" and my pride and joy "Brotherly Luv". I asked my reviewers on "Brotherly Luv" what they thought about the idea of this story and didn't get any no's sooo… "THE LEGEND CONTINUES" IS NOW POSTED! But first, I wanna explain my short removal. I posted this a little bit ago and got 2 reviews that were very good constructive criticism. I want to thank u, but retarded friggin me removed this story b4 ii got down ur names. But if u 2 would please review on this edited one and say that you were the ones who reviewed, I'll definitely give u credit next chapter. And I would really like to know wut u think about my editing. Normally I wouldn't just remove a story, but just edit it but when I looked over it I was like….I DID NOT write this crap. Christi u need to fix this NOW! So, not wanting ANYONE ELSE to read this, before I stepped up my game a bit, I removed it. SO now here it is… "THE LEGEND CONTINUES" By ME! Thugette90! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…well except for the ones I just made up. lol.**

**CHAPTER 1: NEXT GENERATION**

_FOR AS FAR AS ANYONE CAN REMEMBER, THERE HAS BEEN A PLAGUE OF EVIL THAT SEEMED TO LINGER OVER JUMP CITY. THE LAW NEVER REALLY MATTERED. CROOKS, MURDERERS, THEIVES, AND CRIMINALS IN GENERAL, RAN THE CITY BY THE SEA. THAT IS, UNTIL 5 TEENAGERS WITH GREAT POWERS AND EVEN GREATER HEARTS, JOINED FORCES TO BECOME THE TEEN TITANS._

_HOW DO I KNOW YOU ASK? WELL, I'M APART OF THE TEEN TITANS. NO, NOT THE ORIGINAL TITANS, BUT THE NEXT GENERATION. THIS…IS OUR STORY._

_**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**_

" Ok mom…. Yeah…yes!…YES!…Ok…yes mom….I will mom….OK MOM! BYE MOM!" a very tan girl about 14 named Skylar said as she slammed down the phone and tossing a strand of long black hair behind her ear in frustration.

She sighed and said, " I swear, that woman needs therapy."

A boy around the same age sitting on the couch said, " Your mom's pretty hot if you ask me." Then bit into an apple.

The girl glared at him through ice blue eyes and beams emerged from them, hitting the boy in the leg.

"HEY! You burned my shin!" He whined.

She eyed him coldly and said, "You're lucky Danny. That's NOT where I was aiming."

A girl with medium brown hair lazily trudged into the living room.

"Morning all." She said yawning.

"Good morning Donna. Bacon?" Skylar asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Surely." Donna responded.

Danny nearly threw up. He shook his head in disappointment. " That was once an animal with a life of it's own. And you just throw that all away for one lousy breakfast. That pig could have had like, kids or something dude."

"Ya know, I read somewhere that studies show vegetarians don't live as long as meat eaters." Sky informed him as she joined him on the couch and turning on the GS5. (Gamestation 5)

"At least I'll die with a clear conscience." Danny concluded stubbornly.

A dark-haired teenage boy named Tim joined the rest of the group in the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Skylar sitting on the couch with Danny playing videogames.

' Get a grip Tim! Remember, Bruce always told you never to get emotionally attached to teammates.' Tim mentally scolded himself.

"Wanna play dude?" Danny asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Tim shrugged. "Sure." He replied, then grabbed the 3rd controller, and sat down next to Sky.

Donna looked at the seating arrangement (Danny, Sky, Tim) and decided to seek shelter, preparing herself for World War 3. A teenage boy and girl walked into the living room. The boy was African- American, had black cornrows, and beautiful grey eyes. His name was Demetrius Beckford. His cousin, Calista Beckford , was walking beside him. Calista was also African-American, had short wavy black hair with blonde streaks that was always kept in a headband.

Donna ran up to them and whispered, " Hurry up and get ready for school!"

Demetrius arched an eyebrow in confusion and asked, " Uh…why?"

Donna gestured to the couch. Demetrius and Calista glimpsed behind the shaking girl's shoulder in terror, and immediately took off down the hall with Donna not far behind.

_**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**_

Danny, Skylar, and Tim played videogames for another 2 minutes. Tim and Danny each inched closer to Sky. As they both glanced lovingly at her, they noticed each other's glances and they soon turned to glares.

They darted back hateful stares for a minute or so, contemplating mental murder. They snapped back to reality when they heard,

"WINNER. PLAYER 2. SKYLAR." From the T.V.

Sky giggled and said, " HAHA! It's getting SO boring being SO powerful. Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school. Bye boys!"

She then turned and walked to her room. Robin and Changeling dreamily gazed after her. She always seemed so happy, and no matter how down-in-the-dumps you were, just being around her would brighten your day.

When she was out of view, they yelled in unison, "REMATCH!"

The 2 young rivals angrily raced each other. "Ya know what bird boy? You just need to back off!" Danny said as he tightened a turn.

" Bird Boy? That's original. Bird. Robin. You're hilarious ya know that? Look. She's mine okay! But don't worry, I'll invite you to the wedding." Tim backfired.

A few minutes later, Donna, Demetrius, Calista, and Skylar came into the living room dressed for school.

Donna had on a quarter sleeve, square neck, yellow shirt with a smiley face on the front, and black capri's.

Demetrius had on a light blue South Pole shirt, South Pole jean shorts, and white/light blue/black forces.

Calista wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with the word 'TROUBLE' in black letters on it. She also had black jeans with red stitching, and red thong-toe sandals.

Skylar had a pale pink button up shirt with only the button in the middle done, and a hot pink (sailor moon type) skirt.

Skylar may be nice and sweet, but had limited patience. She unplugged the Gamestation and said cutely, " Do you think you two could PLEASE get ready?" Tim sighed dreamily, Danny's heart melted, and a nearby lamp exploded.

" Hehe..uh….sorry 'bout that." Danny laughed nervously.

Then Danny and Tim left to go get ready.

_**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**_

Danny wore a simple white tee and blue jeans. He put in his washable brown hair dye to cover up his violet locks, and went to the living room. After Tim finished getting dressed, he joined his teammates. He wore a black and grey Roc-A-Wear shirt with grey jeans.

" Alright, let's go." Tim said as they picked up their backpacks and walked to the bus stop. There was a tunnel below the tower in which they lived in that led to the main land.

"Oh crap!" Danny said suddenly. " I didn't do my algebra homework!… CRAP!"

Skylar dug into her backpack and said, " Chill! Here! Copy mine! We don't have Algebra until 5th period."

Danny took a big sigh of relief and replied, " Thanks cutie." Then winked, and gave her one of his heart wrenching, but toothy grins.

Sky giggled and Tim scowled, then praised the Lord that the bus pulled up before Danny had a chance to hit on HIS woman anymore. The six took the last 3 seats in the back of the bus as they normally did. Skylar and Calista sat in the last row left side, Danny and Tim sat in the last row right side, and Demetrius and Donna sat in front of Calista and Skylar.

"Man I'm gonna flunk that Science test today." Demetrius pouted.

" And that is different from any other test you've ever taken how?" Skylar asked.

Demetrius replied sarcastically, " HAHA! You slay me you know that?"

"Hehe. YEP!" Sky said.

" Ima hurt you one of these days chick."

" Ooo let me go get some boots to shake in."

This was just a typical bus ride for the Titans. When Homeroom rolled around, the 6 teens parted ways and went to their classes. Calista, Donna, and Demetrius went to Ms. Shrewsbury, and Skylar Tim and Danny set off for Mr. Camden's.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Mr. Camden's homeroom, as usual, was completely uneventful. Then again, this might be because he is the most depressed, unsatisfied, and unconfident man ever to walk God's green Earth. Which actually benefits his students, giving them free nap period. ( A/N: wow I never intended this, but he is A lot like my math teacher. We never get homework in her class cuz she doesn't want to grade it. Lucky huh? She is just one of them people who should definitely think twice before doing volunteer work for a suicide hotline if u know what I mean… Oh yeah! I FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY! SORRY!)

Mr. Camden looked at a stack of papers from the principle and sighed.

"ok class…I have …like…I dunno announcements..or something." He said drearily and uninterested.

Danny slowly closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep but was awaken in a second by Mr. Camden's uncharacteristically harsh voice.

"MR. LOGAN!"

Danny's head instantly rose off the desk. "Sir?"

"Do you find what I have to say boring?"

"Mind-numbingly sir."

"Is that so Mr. Logan? Well would a week's worth of detention spark your interest?"

By now everyone was scared shitless. It was like Mr. Camden magically grew a backbone out of nowhere. Tim however was tickled by the thought of Danny staying 2 hours after school everyday this week, and let out an amused laugh.

" Oh, I see Mr. Drake would like to join his friend. I'm sure Mr. Logan would LOVE to have company."

Tim and Danny sighed in misery and the bell sounded, indicating 8 more periods of the pure bliss that is school…joy.

WELL? What did you think? Let me know! I really hope it wasn't TOO terrible. And again, to those who reviewed before I removed it, let me know if my editing helped at all please. Positive reviews and constructive criticism are highly welcome. FLAMES ARE NOT! I consider constructive criticism ways to improve but still tell me stuff you like too so…yeah…REVIEW!

Luv Alwayz Thugette90 AKA Christi 


	2. SCHOOL

**HOLA! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! How r u my loyal fanz? Well it doesn't matter cuz itz about 2 get a lot better with the posting of…"THE LEGEND CONTINUES" CHAPTER 2! U lucky bastardz u! I wonder if people really read my authorz notes…hmmm. Oooo! I have an idea how I can find out! When u review 4 this chapter, and if u read this, tell me so I can kno who actually takez their time 2 read about my retarded ass. I would feel so special :dreamz about her many admirers: Yea DREAM being the keyword there people. Or peepus as my English teacher would say…long story. LoL Well itz like my GRAMMAR teacher has the WORST grammar of anyone ive ever encountered in my 14 and a half yearz of living! Itz SO friggin hilarious! Cuz she don't b saying her L'z and I have her during lunch so it is a damn chore to not laugh when she attemptz to say Line up for Lunch young people! Funny…as…shit. I am telling you. O wow let me have a moment 2 calm down cuz I am jus wylin' rite now thinking bout that fool LoL……….o wow. Alright I think I'm good 4 now. Ya know wut? I think ima have a character based on her so u can jus get a glimpse of wut I have to work with here. Actually I have A LOT of ummm…interesting people at my skool. I think I'm gonna use some people at my skool and maybe add a lil bit of my own past experiences in my classes for this chapter, cuz sum FUNNY mess b happenin. Well thas pretty much it for authorz notes. But no authorz notez would b complete without DUN DUN DUN! SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION! YAY! In other wordz, make sure u check out my other story (my personal pride and joy) "BROTHERLY LUV". Alright like the 1st chapter sux cuz itz just an intro, but like the newer onez r funny as hell. So yea…u go do that. LoL.**

_**REVIEWZ:**_

**CRiTiC123: YAY! Glad ur likin it! Hope u review 4 this chappie 2!**

**Unlikely-to-Bear-it: LoL. Wow…u off LoL. But itz all good. Well like when I first posted, everyone wuz like u told who everyone is 2 early but I promise it'll come together soon! Keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Lizard Lad: BRAVO! Ur the only person who got it…except 4 one part. Yea when this wuz first posted people said I told who everyone is 2 soon so …yea. But it will b made clear. LoL. But u should hear sum guesses other people made. Itz like…ur jokin…rite?**

**MysterioAnonymous: :holdz up knife: stop stalking me…o wow I need 2 chill 4reel LoL. I am SLO! Then again u already knew that! ME AMIGO! I am SO thrilled u find it…EDGY::jazz handz: damn I am like slower than slo 2day. I mean I am jus straight up slo. I mean im like DANIELLE slo…and with THAT said im gonna assume u get jus HOW slo that is…damn. I have sunk 2 a new low in slo…….LMAO! OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT RHYMEZ! LoL! I need 2 use that one sumtime. O god…im such a dumbass.**

**Lost Inside: o…wow. That wuz hilarious. As soon as I read that I stubbed my toe! LoL. Good prediction lost inside! Umm I believe u receive the award 4 this chapterz :DRUM ROLL: MOST CONFUZING REVIEW! LoL. It was nice but I wuz extremely lost when u started talking about slutz LoL. It was like ok compliment, compliment, compliment, sumthin bout slutz and SOUNDING like one…hmmm. LoL. Well thanx 4 the review…I think? LoL**

**Phoenix's Soul: glad u liked! And thanx again 4 emailing me! That wuz really sweet. Itz really nice 2 kno sum reviewerz will take a step further from UPDATE SOON! I mean not that I mind, but that really like made my day even if u did call me confusing ya lil bastard! LOL! TOTAL AND COMPLETE JOKE! Pleeze don't take that seriously LoL. Well keep reviewing!**

**Lova of fluffy: well if ya luv fluff, TRUST me, you'll b getting sum from this story real soon! LoL.**

**Tamaran Gal: wow everyone has their own ideaz on who everyone is the child of! Thas really amuzin2 see wut people think. And 2 answer ur question…ur jus gonna have 2 keep reading::evil laugh: **

**Lunar Heart crystal: LoL. Ya kno I jus thought of sumthin. Ur pen name soundz like sumthin from sailor moon LoL.HEY! I didn't have n e thing 2 do with it either! YAY!….o wait…I WROTE this story…so TECHNICALLY…damn.**

**The Wild Ambition: o wow that was really…educational! LoL. Ive never LEARNED anything from a review before I must say! That is a REALLY good point actually…no clue wut that has 2 do with wut u thought of that chapter LoL but still…GOOD POINT! I hope u keep reviewin, and glad u care so much bout them "filthy animalz" LoL. Yea im TOTALLY not a vegetarian either. I mean ….CHICKEN? HOW can u possibly LIVE without…CHICKEN? O wow im hungry now LoL. I think im gonna go fix me sum filthy animalz and mash potatoes.**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED 2 MY BEST-EST-EST FRIEND EVER, MYSTERIO ANONYMOUS. I FEEL SO HONORED AND BLESSED 2 HAVE HAD A FRIEND AS GREAT AND FUNNY AND …INTERESTING AS U 4 ALMOST 10 YEARS. WITHOUT U I WOULDN'T B WHO I AM TODAY AND WITHOUT U I PROLLY MIGHT HAVE COMMITED SUICIDE WITHOUT UR NEVER-ENDING COMPASSION AND UNDERSTANDING. THIS MAY SOUND EXTREMELY CLICHED BUT U REALLY R THE SISTER I NEVER HAD. I LOVE YOU…

Christi

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY HATE THIS DAMN THING…I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANZ DUH! IF I DID, DON'T U THINK ID B WRITING EPISODEZ NOT FANFICTIONZ!…..DUMBASSES.**

Chapter 2 

**CLANK!**

Danny slammed his locker closed quickly to prevent an avalanche of books. He sighed in relief before an angry voice startled him, causing his locker to glow black and burst open.

" Daniel G. Logan!" Skylar fumed as she stomped down the hallway.

Danny burrowed out from the pile of books and looked up into Sky's blinding blue eyes.

"Uhhh…yea?" he gulped.

" Why can't you just keep your mouth shut for ONCE? " her yelling soon turned into whispers.

"We have to FIGHT CRIME after school you idiot! Then you go and get detention? Do you ever use that peanut you call a brain?"

Danny laughed nervously "Sorry?"

Sky's hands began to glow a vibrant blue. Danny quickly placed his over them to conceal the aura.

" Sky you have to calm down. Your little righteous fury thingy is acting up. And besides TIM got detention too." Danny said in a hurt tone.

Skylar gave a frustrated grunt and walked to her next class.

Back at his locker, Danny forced the rest of his books into the small space. He then raised his right leg and expertly kicked the door in the upper left corner to contain the war zone for another period or two.(A/N: my locker has a dent in it from doin that…BUT IT WORKS!)

ILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEM 

"Now young peepus I assume you all read chapta 8 of "Animus Farm" las night?" said Ms, Redbank in an extremely slow tone. (A/N: no people I do not have spelling problems, this is actually the way my Comm. Skills teacher talks)

The class replied simultaneously in a dull voice, "Yes ma'm."

Granted 90 of them didn't, but that's beside the point.

"Sure you did. Now young peepus, let me remind you that the grade on this book is highly critikit. So, seeing as all you read the chapter, what was the symbolism of Boxer, the 9 dogs, and the pig Napolean?" Ms. Redbank's cruel eyes scanned the room for any unprepared prey. Naturally Danny was always good for that.

"Danya?"(A/N:yes I kno her dialect is confusing, don't you feel bad for me? She was saying Daniel by the way.)

"Uhhh…yea, umm you see Boxer was umm…Boxer was…he was the crow right?" he said nervously, trying to skim through the not only chapter 8, but the rest of the book that he had yet to read.

"How is it I'm not surprised Danya? Let's see. Timothy?"

" Boxer the HORSE…" Tim emphasized purely to draw attention to Danny's stupidity, "worked extremely hard but was not to smart and represented the peasants of Russia. The 9 dogs represented the police, and the power-hungry Napolean naturally represented Joseph Stalin." Tim concluded confidently.

Tim turned his head slightly to reveal a cocky smirk to Danny sitting in the next row.

"Ass kisser." Danny mumbled.

"What was that Danya?"

"I said 'I need to be a better listener'."

Ms. Redbank glanced at him skeptically, then continued with the rest of her class.

Calista was jotting down some notes on the chapter when a wad of paper hit her in the back of the head. She quietly picked up the paper and read it below her desk out of Ms. Redbank's sight,

' Calista. I need u 2 do me a favur. Get Sky 2 go with me to the Winter Formole. PLEEZE?'

Even though it didn't say who it was from, the atrocious spelling pretty much gave it away. So she wrote a reply and slid it to Danny's desk with her shoe.

' 1.) Why should I? And 2.) What makes you think she wants to go with you?'

Danny read it quickly, and threw his response at her, a little harder this time I might add.

'1.) Cause you're her best frend and u love me (u kno u do)…2.) Don't be ignerent. Hav u not seen me girl?'

Calista gave a slight chuckle and was about to write her response when Ms. Redbank made an announcement.

" Young peepus, I want to inforn yuz of Career Day in 2 weeks. Ya will be given more information in humroom. Ya parents r invited to cum an speak."

Various grunts followed the announcement. Career day was always so boring. I mean if your parents were able to go to your school at 1 o'clock on a Wednesday, then their job must not be THAT important honestly. The auditorium was usually filled with businessmen, housewives, and of course those who are in the middle of an occupational transition or (unemployed) as it is more commonly called. Thrilling stuff huh?

MEANWHILE IN GYM 

"So like **_pant _**Sky, who r u like going to the _**pant** _Fall Formal _**pant** _with?" asked Nicky, a ditzy blonde, as she ran alongside Skylar.

" I dunno. No one has really **_pant_** caught my **_pant _**interest."

"Like oh my Gawd, are you **_pant _**for real? You know like **_pant _**Danny totally has the hots for you right? **_Pant_** "

"No, really ya think?" Sky rolled her eyes, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Nicky came to a stop.

" Are you like…serious?"

Skylar stopped and looked at the simpleton for a second. Sure Sky could be blissfully naïve sometimes, but Nicky was just downright slow.

"…Oh wow. You are somethin' else."

Nicky and Skylar decided to walk the rest of the lap. They talked for a while about cheerleading practice (Sky is the captain), before SHE showed up. The reason the earplug was invented…Kat Moth. She was the school's biggest bitch, Skylar's biggest enemy, and her mother's biggest alcohol-induced high school accident.

"Grayson." Kat stated with disgust as they crossed paths.

"Jackass." Skylar replied without even turning to face her.

" Ugh. Whatever. You're just jealous because career day's coming up and my mom is gonna wipe the floor with your little lame-o parents."

"Wow, they're letting prostitutes attend?"

"**_GASP_**! You'll regret those words Grayson! C'mon girls."

Then Kat tossed her long bright blonde hair behind her and quickened he pace with her Barbie doll posse not far behind. Yeah Nicky was stupid, blonde, and preppie like Kat, but she was nice, so Sky tolerated her.

"Like oh my gawd that was SO funny!"

"…uh yeah."

Nicky continued laughing for a few more minutes until it was time to change…idiot.

ILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEM 

A few more periods and it was time for lunch. The 6 Titans sat together at their pretty much reserved table near the back. Nobody really understood why they always sat together. They all were mostly from different 'social statuses', unlike everyone else who preferred to sit with their own stereotype. In the beginning, the skaters and punk-rock people (A/N: I have NO idea how to word that. I like rap so all of you who like punk-rock PLEASE don't get offended.) asked Donna to sit with them, Demetrius and Calista were asked to sit with the jocks, Tim and Sky were frequently urged by the popular group to, and I quote "Ditch the losers", and Danny flip-flopped between the hippies and the popular group. Yet everytime they declined, and pretty soon, people stopped asking.

"You 2 got detention?" Donna asked disappointed.

Danny and Tim looked away in shame.

Then Tim coughed the words, "HIS FAULT!"

Danny's eyes glowed black, and Tim's chicken-turkey-noodle-tuna-weird-carrot-thingy blew up in his face. Tim gasped, picked up what was supposed to be a brownie, and was about to throw it when Calista stopped him.

"Tim! You already have detention for 1 week. Let's not make it 2."

So Tim slowly put down the…thing and sat back down. Calista was pretty much the glue that held the team together. Her grades were magnificent and she was the most mature of the group. Granted Tim was highly intelligent, skilled, and mature, but all of that changes when he and Danny are in the same room. Danny just knew how to push all the wrong buttons when it came to Tim. Especially about Sky. Danny would openly express his feelings about her, but Tim never could. There have been countless times when Tim and Sky would have a moment alone, and he wanted to tell her how he felt. Then that damn voice in his head would say, '_Timothy Drake, you are NEVER to get romantically involved with teammates."_ Oddly enough, the voice sounded remarkably like Bruce Wayne.

"So Demetrius, I heard Mirra Hallster asked you to Fall Formal." Skylar said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah. And Jenna, and Madison, and Abby, and-"

"Damn boy!" Donna said nearly choking on her..uh…food.

"Yes, yes I know. But hey who can blame them?" Demetrius boasted while observing his fingernails with an amused smirk.

"Guess who else asked me?" Demetrius asked, obviously enjoying the attention.

He glanced around the table a moment while everyone waited curiously.

"Chelsea House."

Skylar spit milk all over the table in shock (A/N: Just like her daddy did in my story "Brotherly Luv". HINT HINT READ HINT)

"Chelsea THE House?" Skylar fumed. Oh how she hated that hippo.

" Yeah…Dee, how bout we change the subject huh?" Calista asked desperately.

"You rejected her RIGHT!" Skylar asked in a total state of paranoia.

"Uh DUH! Sorry but I don't date whales thank you." Demetrius stated, his appetite suddenly disappearing.

Skylar had issues with Chelsea. MAJOR issues. Happy that the little (actually huge) witch was turned down definitely cheered Sky up a bit so she decided a subject change was for the best.

"Tim, have you gotten any leads on the recent car thefts that have been occurring?"

"Not a damn one." He replied, shaking his head slowly, still picking food out of his short black hair.

"I'm sure something will come up soon." Skylar reassured him and gave him a comforting smile.

Sky always looked on the bright side of things, but was determined as all of hell. She knew Tim was very hard on himself if a crime was left unsolved for a long period of time.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be A LOT harder with only 4 of us searching this week." Donna said poking her hunk of brown on her tray.

"OK! WE GOT DETENTION! I GET IT! SORRY! GEEZ!" Tim burst out angrily.

"Touchy touchy." Demetrius said backing away from Tim.

"Whatever." Tim grumbled putting his forehead on the table.

"Dude, chill out. You stress too much over work. Mellow a bit."

" No! YOU listen DUDE! Someone has to care about these cases, and it sure as hell ain't you. So you can go hug a tree or something Danny."

"Hey man!" Danny yelled.

"Guys! Will you please stop fighting for one minute? At least wait until after school when you can settle things when we're NOT right here." Sky interrupted.

"Besides, lunch is over now and we gotta get to class."

"Fine."

"Fine."

ILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEMILUVEMINEM 

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, but that may be do to the fact that Danny and Tim didn't have anymore classes together. Then, the bell echoed through every classroom and hall. **_BBBBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!_** End of school…Beginning of detention.

**WELL? Hey it was longer than the previous chapter. Yeah I'm not really all that great at writing long chapters. So wut, sue me. NO WAIT! DON'T DO THAT! I already put up a disclaimer so HA! Yea…n e wayz. Some of the characters in this chapter were based on actual people.**

**Nicky was based on a girl named Danielle**

**Ms. Redbank was based on a teacher named Ms. Williams**

**Chelsea was based on a heffa named Kelsey(if u wanna kno mor bout her read my profile)**

**Well review! Compliments and constructive critism highly welcome. _FLAMEZ R NOT!_**

Luv Alwayz 

**Thugette90 AKA Christi**


	3. PLEASE READ 4 EXPLANATION ON FILTER

HOLA! THIS IS THUGETTE90 AKA CHRISTI! Yeah this isn't a chapter but I want to explain why I put this under rob/star. Its cuz like I kno a lot of people use the character1 character2 filter thing cuz its a lot easier as do I, but if I don't put it under a filter, therez a good chance a whole bunch of people wont even see it exists, and I kno star/rob people wont mind this (im personally a huge rob/star fan) cuz there is definitely A LOT of implying of that pairing as well as rae/bb. In future chapters, all the original Titans WILL make appearances, and the pairings WILL b rob/star, bb/rae. So yea. Thas y I put it under there. THANX 4 listening! BYEBYE!

**Luv Alwayz**

**Thugette90 AKA Christi**


	4. DAMN DETENTION

HOLA! This is Thugette90, but u can call me Christi! How r u my loyal fans? Thas nice. Well, there is STILL a lot of confusion about who is the child of whom. I pretty much dedicated the last chapter to like showing each character's individual personalities and dropped like some major hints on their parents. But I think I may know wut I causing all of the confusion. And that is that not EVERYONE is a child of a Titan. I really hope that clarifies some stuff. Here is sum info that might help, cuz I really don't wanna come out and just state sum of the hints I gave last chapter.

HINTS FROM LAST CHAPTER 

**SKYLAR GRAYSON: K, first off her last name is GRAYSON, her hands glowed when she showed RIGHTEOUS FURY, positive but very determined, ummm she has BLACK hair (like her dad cough cough), very tan. And I'll just tell u now; she is one of the 2 new Titans who had parents from the original Titans.**

**DANNY LOGAN: ummm well his last name is Logan and is the other new Titan who is the child of a Titan (maybe 2 ; ) ) has purple hair, vegetarian, can engulf things in black when startled, says DUDE quite a bit. I think his origins are the easiest 2 figure out,**

**TIM DRAKE: Tim is from the Batman series, has been called Robin, has apparently had a connection with Bruce Wayne, and I will just tell u now that he is not the original Robin's son, but is the NEW Robin, another boy Bruce Wayne adopted to take over Robin's place. If u ever watched the original Batman series, it would b easier to understand.**

**CALISTA BECKFORD:  I MADE HER UP AND HAS NO TITAN PARENTS**

**DEMETRIUS BECKFORD:I MADE HIM UP AND HAS NO TITAN PARENTS**

**DONNA TROY: I wanted to add a character from the comics so I chose her, granted I made a few variations, u can look her up online.**

**Well I hope that cleared some stuff up. Alright so 2 out of the 6 are Titan children and the others r …well read wut I jus wrote. LoL. I REALLY REALLY don't wanna just come out and say who Sky and Danny r the children of, but now I think it is fairly obvious. If not, wait till the career day chapter where 4 of the Titans (and an old enemy) make an appearance. YAY! It's only a few chapters away!**

REVIEW RESPONSES 

**Apologising Girl: I really hope the text above helps sum. And thanks for reviewing (and for saying im not a bad author LoL)!**

**Unlikely-to-Bear-it: Well read the stuff above and maybe it helps some. I HOPE SO! Ur a dedicated reviewer and I am very thankful. I've been doing chapter dedications and want to do one for EVERY chapter from now on, so I think I'll dedicate this one 2 u! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**SailorNeo: thanks 4 the review! I'm hoping the info I wrote in the beginning helpz. It should, cuz I think most of the confusion came from that I didn't clarify that not EVERYONE was a Titan's child. So yea. **

**AnonymousMystery: Anonymous Mystery huh? Now THAT my friend…is edgy! Wut do u mean u don't like 2 read? Di Vinci Code wuz like 9000 pages long! LoL. U just don't like reading MY story huh?…(sniffle) FINE! LoL. J/K.**

**The Wild Ambition: LoL. Wow, we like to talk about meat a lot. Well how bout u tell me how u actually like my STORY? LOL! It's ok tho, I enjoy our strange conversations. Keep reviewing please!**

**Erifrats101: 2 answer ur questions, just read the text in the beginning. I hope it helps. PLEEZE keep reviewing!**

**MysterioAnonymous: yes that hippo…that DAMN hippo. Yes, Christi and Vaida are our names and…inspiration is…our games? OMG I am confused as hell right about now…wow. Ok, let's just forget I ever even said that. LoL. O wow, you reviewed TWICE! Either that means you really loved that chapter, or you forget that you already reviewed…probably the latter…yea. Danny+dictionary mental breakdown LoL. He can't handle all that fancy book learnin' LoL. Well review again ho!**

**Jill2282: SO happy you find it funny! Please review again!**

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO UNLIKELY-TO-BEAR-IT. YOU ARE ONE OF MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWERS AND I THANK YOU BUNCHES!_

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

**DISCLAIMER: UGH…THIS SHIT AGAIN? DAMN YOU COPYRIGHTS! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I DON'T OWN THE FRIGGIN TEEN TITANS OK? GEEZ. THAT A WASTE OF WRITING SPACE…**

Chapter 3 

Danny and Tim trudged down different hallways towards the library AKA 'Detention'. This was gonna be a very long 4 hours. **(A/N: I think I said 2 hours in a previous chapter but I'm changing it cause 4 hours just seems more authentic.)** They both looked at the floor as they walked, until they met at the entrance to the library. They gave each other hateful glares, both reaching for the handle.

"I got it." Danny mumbled venomously.

"Allow me." Tim replied through clenched teeth.

"I insist."

"No really."

"I got it!"

"Please let me!"

Soon the extremely trivial task of opening a door turned into all out war. Pretty soon, the two boys were rolling on the floor, choking, biting, screaming, you know the normal stuff GIRLS do in a fight.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Knock it off! I would except this from Mr. Logan, but YOU Timothy…I'm disappointed." The vice principal, Mr. Vernon, lectured.

"Wait, why are you getting on MY case only? He threw some punches too!" Tim questioned angrily.

Danny's face was plastered with a big cocky grin. "Because Tim, I am what you call an 'underachiever'. I'm not getting in trouble because the only expectations teachers have for me is another year in the 10th grade." Danny said matter-of-factly. And in his own sick Danny kind of way, sounded genuinely proud of it.

"Underachiever, yes. Not in trouble? No such luck Logan." Mr. Vernon growled as he led the two boys in by the shirt collars.

" Now Timothy, you sit at this table. And Daniel, you sit at this table…quietly. Oh, and please try not to vandalize anything in the meantime. For the next 4 hours men, you are in Vernonville. And Vernonville is a dictatorship. Any questions?"

Danny propped his feet on the wooden table as he said coolly, "Yeah. Does Barry Manilow know you raided his wardrobe?" **(A/N: That is a quote from the greatest movie in history, "The Breakfast Club". Sorry I couldn't resist LoL.)**

"Hilarious Logan. Does Sinbad know you stole his joke?"

Tim let out a slight snicker as he desperately tried to control his laughter. Danny glared at Tim to his left. Mr. Vernon took one last look at his new 'citizens' and walked out of the library. **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know who Sinbad is, he's like the worst comedian ever.)**

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

The four remaining Titans peacefully lounged around in the living room. Demetrius and Skylar played a pleasant yet violent game of 'Mortal Kombat Deception', while Donna read through her latest issue of 'Photographers Monthly', and Calista happily painted her nails a vibrant coral. The Tower had NEVER been this quiet…ever.

"This is really nice." Calista sighed happily.

Donna turned the glossy page, " Definitely."

Demetrius chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Maybe they should get detention more- DAMN IT!-ugh…often." He finished disappointedly as the T.V said,

"MILEENA WINS. FLAWLESS VICTORY."

But good things most always come to an end, and this rule applies to the Titans too. The annoying alarm sounded as the previous game was replaced by map of the city, and a red blinking dot indicating where the crime was taking place.

"Calista, can you check what's happening?" Donna asked, putting down her magazine.

Calista looked at her like she was crazy, and held up a newly painted hand.

"Never mind." Donna said rolling her eyes and walking over to the T.V/computer. She typed rapidly as she zoomed in on the dot and pulled up some information.

"Is it the car thief again?" Skylar asked sweetly.

"Nope. Some retard just robbed "Jump City Bank". It'll take 20 minutes at most." Donna said uninterested. **(A/N: Wow, Jump City Bank. That's…original.)**

The Titans then rushed to the garage. (They get dressed in their uniforms as soon as they get back from school in case of emergencies). Calista then picked up her yellow gloves, and looked at her newly painted nails.

"…Damn it!"

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI MEANWHILE IN DETENTION 

About 5 seconds after Vernon left, Danny pulled out his green iPod mini. He sang along to the song currently playing in his worst high-pitched, girly voice.

"_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so._

_I should've held on tight I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothin'_

_I was stupid,_

_I was foolish,_

_I was LYIN' TO MY SEEELF!"_

"DANNY! SHUT UP!" Tim yelled, his voice full of irritation.

Danny took off his headphones at the mention of his name.

"What?" he asked, apparently not hearing the command.

"Look! I'm bored, I'm pissed off, you CAN'T sing, and—wait. Were you listening to Mariah Carey?" Tim said as his anger turned into amusement.

"Uh, I uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Danny tried to cover-up before he put his headphones back on. After a while, Danny got bored and turned the iPod off. So, he got up and browsed the library a bit.

"Ya know Timmy, I've never been here before."

"That's impossible…and don't call me Timmy." He glared.

"No, I'm serious. I've always wondered what this place looked like on the inside." Danny commented as he perched himself on a shelf in the fiction section.

"Yeah, okay maybe you weren't in here to actually read or study, but I know this sure as hell ain't your first time in detention, so you've HAD to had been in here before." Tim said skeptically.

"Hey! Detention used to be held in Ms. Paramus's class thank you.' Danny said in his defense.

"Whatever."

Tim got up from his seat to browse for some interesting books to pass the time. As Tim walked passed Danny, he noticed a dark brown object in Danny's rough hands. Upon closer inspection, Tim recognized it as his wallet.

" Is that MY wallet?" Tim questioned as he took a seat on the shelf next to the troublemaker.

"Yep… Dude! You are like loaded man! What kind of secret part time job do YOU have!" Danny gasped as pulled out a wad of bills.

"Rich…'dad' okay?" Tim explained as he grabbed the money.

Tim looked at Danny in confusion for a few moments.

"Do, I really wanna know how you actually obtained my wallet?" grimacing at the thought that DANNY was anywhere NEAR his back pocket.

" Probably not." Danny replied with a shrug as he flipped through the pictures. There were photos of Calista and Demetrius, Donna, Sky, Sky…Sky. Ummm…

"Uh, Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have like 20 pics of Sky in here?" Danny questioned, flipping through the pages.

He was met with silence and a flustered glance from the dark haired teen beside him. Danny chuckled to himself, and continued with the pictures. He came across a photo of a tall, muscular, man with black hair and sunglasses standing next to another tall muscular, black (partially grey) haired man, with a strong jaw and icy eyes. Neither of the men was smiling. It looked almost like a past-to-future picture.

Danny turned to the next photo. It was of the younger man in the sunglasses from the previous picture, except this time he was standing with his arms draped around the waist of the tan, slender, and HOT(!) redheaded woman in front of him.

"Du-ude! How in the name of all that is holy, can any woman be THAT fine! Richard is so damn lucky. My parents say Kori and Rich have been together since they were like 15…bastard."

"Isn't she like your Godmother Danny?"

"…What's your point?"

"You are a sick individual, ya know that?"

"I was thinking about that the other day." Danny said with a sigh as he lay back onto the cold wooden shelf.

Tim arched an eyebrow. "About you being a sick individual?"

"No, smartass! About how in some weird way, Sky, you, and I are related."

_**(A/N: WARNING! MAY GET VERY CONFUSING! TRY TO FOLLOOW ALONG!)**_

"Alright, you've sparked my interest." Tim said, turning to face him. "How so?"

"Well, like, you said one time that you were adopted right?"

"Yeah."

"By the same guy who adopted Rich?"

"Yeah."

"So like he's your adopted brother right?"

Tim pondered this a moment. "I suppose."

"Well, Rich is Sky's dad."

Tim gulped loudly as he realized what Danny was getting at. "That he…is."

"So, is Sky like your adopted niece or something?" Danny asked as he stared at the cracked white ceiling.

"Uhhh…"

"And Kori is my Godmother. And she's married to Rich, who is Sky's dad so like, Sky is my…God sister?"

Tim's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "…Continue.'

"So, if Skylar is my God sister, and she's kind of like your adopted niece, then, am I like your …adopted-God-nephew-thing?" Danny questioned, getting more confused by the second.

Tim had but one thing to say I response, "Ewww!"

"I know, right?" Danny laughed.

" You know Daniel, for some who once managed to fall up stairs, that was actually very insightful." Tim smiled **(A/N: It IS possible people. I did it once.)**

Danny and Tim sat in silence for a while before they said in unison,"…EWWW!"

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

"Ugh."

"I am so amazingly tired."

"Damn robbers."

"I can't believe I screwed up a nail already."

Donna, Skylar, Demetrius, and Calista complained as they trudged through the doors of Titan's Tower. They simultaneously flopped down on the semi-circled couch in exhaustion.

"So when are Danny and Tim coming back again?" Calista yawned as she removed the purple headband from her short brown and blonde locks. She took off her yellow gloves in disgust as she saw her once beautiful nails, completely jacked up.

Skylar glanced at a near by clock. "About 30 minutes."

Demetrius looked pitifully at the remote halfway across the room. "Cali, I will love you SO much if you get the remote." He whined.

Calista pointed a finger at the large television, as a small jolt of electricity went sent through the TV, turning it on.

"Lazy-ass." Demetrius mumbled.

Calista gave him a cold stare, and with a quick flick of the wrist, hit her annoying cousin in the arm with another bolt.

"OW! Calista!"

"Hee hee."

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

"God, when will Hilary Duff learn that she can't sing!' Danny commented as he read one of the libraries numerous magazines.

"Probably around the same time she realizes she can't act." Tim chimed in. he turned a page in his own magazine, and shook his head, "Poor thing might actually believe she's talented."

"Oh, that sad, phony, demented, Barbie doll wannabe." Danny sighed.

Tim gave a small smile, "Sounds like a Paris Hilton in the making."

Danny laughed loudly, "Yeah, but for the visual health of everyone, let's pray she doesn't make a sex tape…Uncle Tim." Danny added with a smirk.

"Hey, that's adoptive-God-uncle-Tim thank you very much." Tim fake scolded.

"Ha ha. Vernon should be back any minute. Time to get out of this hell whole." Danny said checking his watch.

As if on cue, Mr. Vernon barged in and signaled that it was time to leave. The two teens grabbed their backpacks and jackets and headed for the door.

"Uhhh…Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Did we just, like, 'bond'?" Danny asked, making a sarcastic disgusted face.

"I guess we did." Tim said with a tiny smile forming.

"Then, are we friends now?" Danny questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't push it."

CHRISTICHRISTICHRISTI 

Well, there it is my loyal fans! Chapter 3 of "THE LEGEND CONTINUES" is now posted. I decided to get more into Sky, Danny, and Tim's origins, and even got a sneak peek into Calista's powers. **(A/N: Electricity for you slow ones out there…you know who you are. COUGH-VAIDA-COUGH-COUGH) **LoL. Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! I made it a bit longer than usual, so I guess that helps.

Well PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. **FLAMES ARE NOT!**

_**Luv Alwayz,**_

_**Thugette90 AKA Christi**_


	5. MAKING PLANS

**Oh…My…God. CHRISTI REMEMBERED HOW TO TYPE!!! I honestly cannot believe im updating. The last time I updated ANY of my stories was…good GOD! WAS I EVEN IN HIGH SCHOOL YET?!?!? …whoah. Umm, I WAS gonna update Brotherly Luv, but I was re-reading over it, and my writing back then was positively ATROCIOUS, and am kind of ashamed to have my name linked to those first few chapters, to be perfectly honest. But I have SO many reviews for it already and don't wanna delete/replace it, and lose those blessed reviews, but (sigh) I think I'll re-write EVERY chapter and get it as less craptastic as I possibly can…one day. Well, here we go! An update for "The Legend Continues"!**

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

* * *

"873...873 FRICKIN channels and NOTHING even REMOTELY watchable!" Donna grunted as her thumb continued it's repetitive pressing of the _Channel Up_ button.

The screen changed to an HBO Sinbad comedy special, "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?!"

(A/N: how many Sinbad putdowns am I gonna DO this story??? LoL)

"…remotely. Heh heh." Demetrius chuckled softly.

The rest of the Titans looked at him questioningly.

"REMOTEly…she's complaining about T.V., and said there isn't anything REMOTEly watcha- -" He then looks at the obviously unimpressed glances of his teammates.

"…shut up. I'm having an off day." Demetrius finished lamely, VERY lamely.

After a few moments of each Titan silently wondering why they kept Demetrius around, the ever-so-productive task of channel surfing resumed. Sure they were their city's only lifeline, (other than the third-rate police department), and should probably be out patrolling the streets, but C'MON!, _So You Think You Can Dance_ started in 7 minutes! Truthfully speaking, the crime rate had hit an all-time low for Jump City. (AN: yes, I know like a chapter ago I said there was a bunch of car lefts or something, but bare with me ok. LoL) The Titans had yet to meet their match, and eventually the city's criminals decided to control their lusts for a while. Only the occasional robbery here and there. Although our favorite heroes were appreciative of the slight hiatus, just lounging around the tower all the time caused a bit of cabin fever to set in.

Suddenly looking up from the ever-intriguing armrest that had held her attention for the past 20 minutes, Sky smirked.

"Calista. Truth or Dare?" she asked mischievously, her icy eyes narrowing slightly.

A faint chuckle escaped the girl in question. "Dare"

"I DARE you…" Sky started, grinning like a maniac. "To get me a Dr. Pepper. Thanks, you're a doll"

Calista's jaw dropped at her request. The rest of Titans laughed at their friends' expense. She fell RIGHT into that one. Danny had used that on all of them at one point or another, and Sky would normally join in on his antics, if only to crack a smile or two out of her friends.

"I am NOT your servant!"

" YOU picked DARE! "

Calista glared at her for a moment before dragging herself into the kitchen.

"And put a nice straw in it would ya?!" Sky yelled after her, gaining another round of laughs from her teammates.

Calista returned momentarily with the requested can of Dr. Pepper, placing it on the coffee table in front of the raven-haired beauty. After an overly dramatic, and completely sarcastic, curtsy, Calista gave a small smirk.

" How about we do this for real?"

A wave of approving nods and smiles filled the living room as the mind-numbing boredom was beginning to break. _Truth or Dare_ had become a common past time among the Titans over the years. Many nights were spent on that very couch, laughing at the disgusting concoctions Donna had to scarf down, or the utterly embarrassing tales Danny had to reveal when he chickened out from _Dare_. Which wasn't often unless Demetrius asked him. Demetrius's dares tended to be …BRUTAL.

"Alright then" Calista started, glancing at each of her teammates. "Dem, truth or dare?"

The grey-eyed boy looked over his cousin suspiciously. With a slight shrug he replied. "Truth".

"Pff, you girl. Grow a pair, will you? Ummm, let's see." Calista wondered, tapping her chin in thought.

"Okay, isn't it true that you not only cried AND enjoyed Moulin Rouge when Sky made you watch it a few months ago, but you watch it, in your room late at night, when you think no one is awake?" Calista laughed. "Which I AM mind you, and can hear through our adjacent wall."

Demetrius looked around flustered. _Damn those thin walls! _Answering that question would put his entire manhood at stake. _But _he thought, _only the girls are here, and we agreed a long time ago, "What's said at truth or dare STAYS in truth or dare."_ (AN: LoL, Oh that unspoken rule ) Demetrius reluctantly swallowed his pride, or was that his lunch, and mumbled a short,

"Yeah."

The other three Titans burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Oh, they would NEVER let him live this down.

"Y- - YOU C-CR-IED?!?" Sky gasped between laughs.

"Hey! You cried too!"

"But I'm a chick!!!"

"THEY ONLY HAD EACH OTHER! NO ONE ELSE COULD ACCEPT THEIR LOVE!" he huffed, misty-eyed, crossing his muscular arms defensively.

Of course, this comment only added fuel to the fire, and their maniacal laughter grew. Demetrius tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the merciless teasing to die down. Which, to his misfortune, wasn't anytime soon.

"Alright giggles!" Demetrius glared towards Sky, her smile unfaltering. "How 'bout you?"

"Dare me." She replied sweetly.

Demetrius cracked a smile for the time since the whole _Moulin Rouge_ question, and was more than ready for a little vicious payback. He racked his mind for something treacherous, it was kind of what he was known for. Poor Danny required medical attention after their last game. Who knew sniffing that much powdered mustard could lead to a mild seizure? Apparently not Danny. Then, something wicked crept into Demetrius's diabolical little skull.

"Okay Sky, go into Danny's room, fish out his foulest pair of gym socks, bring 'em out here so I can see if they're hazardous enough, and put 'em in your mouth for 30 seconds." He smiled proudly. (AN:…don't wanna know where I got this from people…)

A look of pure shock etched across Skylar's beautiful features. Her sun-kissed skin was suddenly ridden with goosebumps, and her model-esque body shuddered violently. Meanwhile, her '_friends' _went into a simultaneous,

"Oooo!"

Skylar's knees quaked as she stumbled down the hallway. Her blue eyes followed the name CHANGELING across the steel door. This, unfortunately for Sky, was it. Her hand shakily found it's way to the scanner parallel to the aforementioned door. The scanner flickered a vibrant green as the Titan's hand was recognized by the technology she had silently prayed would be busted. The steel that was previously barricading Sky from the wastelands of Danny's room swooshed to one side, granting her entrance. Like she wanted it.

* * *

Back in the living room, the other three Titans waited anxiously for Sky's return, when a very high pitched, very angry, very LOUD voice belonging to the half-tamaranian echoed from the direction of Danny's room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Immediately after the outburst, the distinct voices of one Timothy Drake and one Daniel Logan could be heard in the opposite direction of Sky's rapidly approaching footsteps. She stormed into the living room mere milliseconds after the two male members of the team did.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Danny chirped in a horribly executed, almost offensive, Cuban accent.

"Yeah well, you got some 'splainin to do jerk off!" Sky fumed holding her diary up to Danny's pale face. "I found THIS in your hamper. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Ummm…you can not be in da show?" he chuckled nervously, sticking to the _I Love Lucy _theme in the conversation, his Cuban accent getting, if possible, worse.

"What were you doing with my diary!?" Skylar demanded, eyes and hands glowing a dangerous shade of ice blue.

Meanwhile, our favorite little violet-haired mischief-maker wracked the small and barely functional confines of what he graciously calls a brain for a good explanation.

"…" Thinking wasn't exactly the boy's forte however.

"I can NOT believe you!" Sky screeched, her ebony locks whipping behind her as she flew to the hallway (literally).

"IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD EVEN GET THE LOCK OPEN ANYWAYS!" he yelled out to her once he was sure she was out of earshot.

"I broke a damn nail trying." He pouted quietly, examining the uneven cuticle.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Wow, the guys on this team are just SO masculine!" she grunted sarcastically, and sparing a toothy grin at Demetrius.

Calista, noting the reference, added, "I know I can barely breathe with all this unparalleled testosterone crowding the room. It's like a scene outta _Moulin Rouge_ or something".

The girls snickered at Demetrius's expense, and Tim and Danny joined them on the couch. Tim ran a tired hand through his black spiky locks, and yawned,

"So, it's Friday team. What are your plans for the long 4 day weekend?"

"Well, Dem and I are going to some lame-o family reunion in Reno. It lasts all week, but we'll be back by Monday night." Calista replied uncaringly.

"I won't be back from Gotham until Tuesday. I guess it's a _sort _of family reunion too. Nothing big." Tim shrugged. "What about you granola boy?" He jerked an eyebrow to the vegan in question.

"Oh, you mean _after_ I hug some sequoias, and partake in my annual anti-fur protests at the Baby Phat fashion show?" Danny rolled his green eyes sarcastically. Tim was always cracking hippie jokes about the shape shifter.

"No, after you weave yourself a peasant skirt out of hemp," Tim snickered. The homo jokes were almost as fun as the hippie ones.

"Haha. Cute Tim. To answer your question, I'm staying in Jump City. I'll find stuff to keep busy. Someone has to stay here and protect the city while you go back to the safety of Batman's shadow all weekend. How bout you Donna?"

A thick silence filled the room as the remaining Titans took in the low-blow Danny had delivered their leader. Demetrius, Calista, and Donna looked at Tim unsurely. He didn't seem as if he were going to rebuttal, so Donna answered slowly,

"…friend's house…for…weekend." Not taking her chocolate colored eyes off Tim, still wary of a possible surprise tackle aimed towards the quick-tongued boy beside her.

"Cool." Tim spat through gritted teeth, his own brown eyes currently shooting daggers at a proud-looking Danny. "When do you come back?" he asked Donna, still looking at the boy beside her venomously.

Donna, not psyched about being the innocent bystander dragged into their heated staring contest, awkwardly pushed some stray brown hair behind her ears.

"Uh, Sunday night. Maybe Monday afternoon."

After a few more agonizingly awkward moments of silence, Donna, Demetrius, and Calista excused themselves to their quarters for the night, claiming they had to wake up early for their trips. This left just Tim and Danny on the living room sofa. Surprisingly, the corners of Tim's lips curved up into a genuine smile.

"Good one." He laughed.

Danny let loose a trademark smirk of his own. "Thought you might like that."

* * *

The sun's weak morning rays peaked through the barrier of rain clouds that hovered over the city, just in time to meet the slowly waking eyes of one Skylar Grayson. The light of these rays left as quickly as they came however, as a new batch of clouds fought against every bit of sunshine. With a sleepy yawn and a brief stretch, Sky sat upright on her circular bed, rubbing the last bit of sleep, as well as the ever-disgusting crust, from her icy blue eyes. She could easily see the downpour through her sheer white curtain, and sighed to herself. Sky normally loved rainstorms, but neither flying nor driving would be too thrilling of a task in this weather. With that thought pushed aside for the moment, she set forth to her morning routine.

Meanwhile, in a more, well _disastrous_ surrounding, Danny's pale hand blindly searched for the accursed alarm clock, his face buried in his pillow. His fingers finally found their way to the cold metal of the rude, annoying alarm, and slammed harshly on the 'OFF' button. Danny grunted huskily as he reluctantly lifted his torso from the warm mattress, thick violet bangs falling over his still closed green orbs. He could already taste the brutal signs of morning breath, and decided, for the safety of all, to keep conversation to a minimum until he located his toothbrush. This task would surely prove difficult, as his and Demetrius's conjoining bathroom broke even more fire and biohazard codes than his room did, no small feat mind you.

As he approached the steel restroom door on the other side of the room, Danny could make out faint singing, belonging to Demetrius no doubt, and assumed his teammate was occupying their shower at the moment. His pointy ears perked up as he recognized the tune echoing from the other side of the door.

"Isn't that from…_Moulin Rouge_?" Danny asked himself, but quickly shrugged it off.

His rank breath problem would have to wait until later. Right now, he needed some delicious tofu eggs and bacon, with a big helping of soymilk, just like his dad used to make. Danny trudged down the long hall, his bare feet dragging against the soft burgundy carpet. He soon made his way through the living room and to the spacious, and VERY white, kitchen. As pretty and bright as the décor was, it made cleaning that damn room all too frequent.

Calista, Tim, and Donna were already halfway through their meals when Danny waltzed in.

"Morning all!" Danny chirped as he rummaged through the fridge.

Calista and Donna exchanged greetings as well, while Tim merely nodded, taking another long sip of his black coffee, something he'd learned to appreciate in his years working with the Dark Knight himself. A few moments later, the last two teammates entered the dining room/kitchen. After another round of greetings, Demetrius set forth to finishing off every last morsel on the table.

"Hey greedy!" Calista yelled, smacking the side of her cousin's head, as he continued to overload his plate. "Leave some for Sky!"

Sky brightly giggled, "It's alright, dig in. I'm not that hungry. My cab should be here pretty soon anyways."

Danny cleared his throat and asked cautiously, "I'll make you some tofu eggs and bacon too if you want."

Sky smiled sweetly at the boy's suggestion. He obviously took this a chance at a peace offering for yesterday's events. She had gotten over it quickly, as always, and scrunched up her nose at the site of the label 'TOFU'.

"No thanks, I'm really not hungry. Besides, you know I can't stomach that stuff."

Danny released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew Sky would forgive and forget fairly quickly, she always did, but it didn't make him hate it any less when she was mad at him. Sky had this knack, actually _gift_, for making people feeling horribly guilty, though it was never intentional. Danny, however, couldn't help but get a bit defensive.

"You can't stomach this?! You eat the weirdest crap out of anyone I've ever met!"

"I have a very unique pallet thank you very much." She retorted, picking up her bags. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, ive got to go to the corner of Rush and 4th and wait for my cab."

With that, she said her farewells to her fellow heroes, and headed for the tunnel that leads to the mainland. Donna took a quick glance at her watch and stood from her chair, tossing her black duffel bag over one shoulder.

"I should get going too. Hey Tim, are you taking the car since it's raining?"

The teen in question nodded his head in reply. He was, to say the least, a man whose actions spoke louder than words.

"Not exactly motorcycle weather."

Donna gave her own nod. "Hey, Cali, Dem? My friend's house is on the way to the airport, you wanna share a taxi?"

The teens in question agreed with her request and gathered their luggage, following Donna to the door. This just left Tim and Danny. A few moments of awkward silence later, Tim departed as well.

Danny sat for a moment, observing the lifeless tower. It was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. With this newfound solitude, Danny slowly formed a wide smile, nearly all 32 teeth visible to the naked eye. One thought, and one thought only came to Danny's young impulsive mind…

"NUDE DAY!!!"

* * *

**AN: God, Danny reminds me so much of myself at times. LoL. Well, that's it. Chapter 5! And it only took a few years! LoL. Kind of a filler chapter I know, but I needed to introduce them all going off for he weekend for next chapter, which will be more eventful. Whoo! 9 pages long on Microsoft Word! I do believe this is my longest chapter yet. Yay, for me! Okay, this chapter is most definitely dedicated to Treeonice, whom I promised this chapter to a long time ago. LoL. Here you are buddy! Now, I'm not gonna lie to you and be all like, "I'm gonna update more frequently from now on" cuz, honestly…I'm probably gonna take forever like always. :P Well, remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome FLAMES ARE NOT!!!**

Christi


End file.
